


Kintsugi

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Love, Metaphors, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: A poem to Blake, under Yang's point of view.





	Kintsugi

Your eyes shine, golden and bright  
Oh, please keep looking  
At me like that, just like that  
Please, make me feel wanted  
  
Hold my hand again, and let me  
Hold you in my arms  
  
The gold of your eyes is the gold  
That burns in my soul, that  
Ignites my bones and strengthens  
Every muscle of my body  
Oh, please let me share it with you  
  
Let it into your every wound  
Let me stay with you, let me  
Help you heal, hurt by hurt  
Thought by thought  
Oh, please allow me to be  
Your kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I write poems too! akfbskf
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it :D


End file.
